


The forever wish

by PoppingPen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I wrote this mostly for me, Love Confessions, M/M, Young Love, it's just fluff, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppingPen/pseuds/PoppingPen
Summary: Maybe it’s the insufferable summer heat but, Kuroo is more cheeky than usual.





	The forever wish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kuroken week. It's self-indulgent fluff.

The heat was killing him. Kenma laid flat on the floor, trying to move as little as possible while the summer heat laid over him like a thick blanket.

Sweat was running down his face and his neck and back had been damp for two weeks now.

He groaned in misery when his phone started ringing. It was all the way over on his bed and that meant he had to move and that meant more sweat.

He rolled over and started slowly, slowly make his way over to his bed. The persistent ringing made him almost one hundred percent certain it was his best friend and sure enough, when Kenma reached his phone the name KUROO was widely spread over his display.

“What?”

“Where are you??” Kuroo sounded out of breath.

“On my way to the afterlife.”

“Cool! Is the transition happening at your house?”

“Yes. On my bedroom floor.”

“Great!”

Kuroo hung up and Kenma stared at his phone for a moment. He hated how much he loved his best friend. He hated how scared he was of telling him because he hated the thought of risking these kind of phone calls just because Kenma’s heart was acting stupid.

He threw himself back on the floor. The agony was now doubled because of a certain big cat who Kenma loved more than anything.

*

“Kenma!! It’s raining!!!”

Kuroo barged through his door and Kenma jumped from his sweaty spot on the floor.

“Kuroo?” He looked up and found the most beautiful set of smiling eyes looking down at him.

“Get up! Get up! Kenma!! It’s RAINGING! Let’s go!” Kuroo bent down and grabbed Kenmas arm and started to drag him out of his bedroom and out of the house.

*

It felt so good. So so good. The wet grass on his back and the cooling drops on his face. This was the best idea Kuroo had ever had. Kenma was in heaven.

They were laying there, side by side, arms touching, eyes closed and life was good. Something about the situation and the fact that Kuroo had run over to Kenmas house and the way he was so close right now made Kenma wish he could stay like this forever.

“Kenma.” Kuroo’s voice matched the cooling rain.

“Mhm?”

“What turns you on?”

Kenmas forever-wish evaporated along with the heat on his skin.

Stupid Kuroo and his stupid questions. Always had to ruin the moment.

“Um.” Was all that left Kenma when he tried to say something.

Kuroo didn’t say anything more and neither did Kenma and so now he felt uneasy and curious.

He opened one eye and sneaked a glance over at Kuroo and the forever-wish was back tenfold. He looked so beautiful. His face calm and wet. His hair had lost its height and was slicked back exposing that stunning face and…he was smiling. One side of those perfect lips quirked up.

Kenma wanted to know. “What turns you on Kuroo?”

“ I asked you first.” Came the quick reply and Kenma closed his eyes again and turned his own smiling face back up against the rain.

“I’m to shy to say.” He whispered.

A moment passed yet again and Kenma had almost forgot about the question when he heard a low, velvety, “You.” spilling out of the boy next to him.

Kenma couldn’t move. He couldn’t respond. He might have stopped breathing altogether.

“You turn me on Kenma.” Kuroo continued. “ You are beautiful and hot and sexy and cute and you make me feel things and I can’t shut up about it anymore.”

Kenma was breathing alright, heavy, He was shaking and so so happy.

He let the rain fall on him for a few more seconds before he turned his head and looked at Kuroo.

Kuroo was looking back at him. Hesitation and uncertainty dancing all over his usual cool features. He was still beautiful.

Kenma rolled on his side and crept up next against Kuroo. Their eyes locked, Kuroo’s swiftly darting down to Kenmas lips before Kenma pressed his against the boy he had loved for so long.

 

 

                                                                                                                              _❤︎_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ❤︎


End file.
